


Blue

by Victorious56



Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Relationships, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, M/M, and a tiny bit of guard dogs, little bit of renora, sorry winter I have no words for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: It's Clover's birthday, and for the first year in a long time, he's going to celebrate. He just doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Blue

Qrow turned round to see who was grabbing at his shoulder. Elm smiled at him, before glancing round in a surreptitious manner. "Branwen! The very man."

Qrow stopped walking and looked at her curiously. "What gives, Ederne?"

She leaned into him in a conspiratorial fashion. "You know the boss' birthday is coming up, right?"

Qrow's eyebrows shot into his fringe. "No, I didn't. I had no idea when it was."

"Well, it's the 7th, the end of next week. And we reckon it's time he had a party, 'cause we don't normally bother, but now you two are... a thing, and with your lot here, it should be good fun." She beamed at him.

"That's a nice idea, I guess... though I'm not sure I'll be much help? Don't know enough about Atlas to know what kind of things there are to do for a birthday."

"No problem, I'm happy to arrange it, but if I can call on you for help if I need it? And you might have to keep the boss man out of the way at some point, so we can get stuff set up."

"Sure, just let me know. Clover won't know what's hit him."

❖

"A POOL PARTY!"

"Nora, this is supposed to be a secret." Ren placed a finger against his girlfriend's lips.

"Sorry, but I'm Really Excited."

"I know, and I'm sure it will be a wonderful occasion. But we have to keep it quiet, and make sure Clover doesn't find out."

"I Can Keep A Secret Ren, I've Been Practising."

Ren took a quick look over his shoulder, before pulling Nora into a hug. "I know you can, sweetheart. You're getting better all the time."

"Yes, And It Will Be SO EXCITING!"

Ren sighed heavily.

Qrow appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, scowling at Nora. "For Dust's sake, keep it down, you two. There are a few people in the other blocks who didn't hear that."

Ren opened his mouth to protest, but decided it wasn't worth the bother.

"Sorry Qrow," whispered Nora. "It won't happen again."

He nodded curtly and disappeared. Ren turned to Nora. "Would you like pancakes for lunch? Or something different?" he added hopefully.

"Pancakes please! You're my Pancake Prince."

❖

"So Uncle Qrow, what colour are your trunks?"

Qrow stared at Ruby. He realised he didn't have any swimming trunks.

"Uh, they're kind of transparent at the moment."

A look of horror crossed Ruby's face.

"I mean, they don't exist," said Qrow hurriedly.

"Well, you'd better get some soon, or you'll be missing the party yourself."

Ruby was quite right. Elm had asked him to check Clover had something to wear, which he'd done, albeit reluctantly. Rooting through Clover's clothes had seemed very wrong, but he'd found a pair of swim shorts tucked away at the bottom of a drawer, so that was okay. He'd completely forgotten about himself.

Qrow could not remember the last time he'd been swimming. _Years and years ago_. He asked Weiss where the best shop was for swimming gear.

"I have to pick up some bits myself, Qrow, so we can go together. If you like?"

"Uh, sure, why not? Are the others all sorted?"

"Well, I can't speak for the Ace Ops, but I believe everyone else has something suitable. It's just you."

 _Of course it's just me. Isn't it always_. Qrow didn't mind all the fuss and secrecy; he was looking forward to seeing Clover's face when it dawned on him what was happening. But he hated shopping for clothes.

❖

Qrow survived the trip to the shops, buying a fairly plain pair of black swim shorts and two large beach towels. The worst part was waiting for Weiss as she visited one shop after another, holding her mounting number of bags whilst she tried things on. Eventually, she declared herself finished. "Are you certain there's nothing more you need? We still have time—"

"No, Ice Princess, I'm good. Let's get back." _Please, let's get back_.

They returned to the barracks, and Qrow checked in with the others. It was two days to the party, and Elm seemed to have everything in hand, but...

"Have you all got whatever you need? Swimming stuff and towels, that's about it I guess?" He looked around at their excited faces.

"Everyone is sorted for that, but what about the pool itself? Will there be floats and things?" Jaune had a distant memory of his sisters' birthday parties at their local pool, and hoped this one would be as good.

"I was speaking to Elm," Yang said. "Her cousin works at a fitness place, and is letting her borrow a bunch of gear from there."

"Penny and I went to check out the pool here, there are floats and noodles and balls and even a water volleyball net!" Ruby's attempt at speaking quietly was valiant, but by the end of the sentence, unsuccessful.

Qrow glanced at the door. Still closed. Good.

"And from what I gather, Vine has managed to persuade the kitchen staff to lay on some food?"

"He has. And I went with him to make sure there'd be enough. There wouldn't have been. But there will now." Nora folded her arms, a pleased smile on her face.

Ren bent and whispered in her ear, causing her cheeks to blush fiercely, the toe of one foot scuffing the carpet as she stared at the floor, smile wider than ever.

"And _all_ the Ace Ops are coming?" Jaune's question held an almost pleading tone as he looked around the room. Blake nodded.

"I was talking to Marrow... he said he was looking forward to it. They all are."

Jaune's reddening face matched Nora's as he mumbled something in reply.

"So, we're all on track. Clover is still completely oblivious, so keep everything under your hats and just behave normally until then. If that's possible." Qrow gave Ruby's hair one last ruffle, before heading from the room.

❖

The day of the party arrived, and Qrow managed to wake before Clover. He made coffee and brought it to the bedroom, placing it carefully on the nightstand. As he didn't officially know it was Clover's birthday, Qrow pretended the wake-up coffee was nothing special.

"I woke up a bit early, and couldn't get back to sleep. Make the most of it, it won't become a regular event."

"Still appreciated, thank you." Clover pushed himself to a sitting position to enjoy his coffee.

"So, we've both got today off, yeah?" Qrow tried to keep his tone light.

"Yeah, what d'you fancy doing?

"Well, there's a pool here, right? I haven't been swimming for literally years... how about that?"

Clover's eyes narrowed as he looked at Qrow. "Swimming? Really?"

"Yeah, why not? It's a thing people do on their day off," Qrow replied airily.

Clover looked thoughtful. "Hmm, why not? I don't have to book as I'm a senior officer... so long as I've still got my trunks."

Qrow grinned inwardly as Clover slid from the bed, to rummage in his drawer. He pulled out the dark green shorts triumphantly. "Yes! Here we go."

"Clover, are those little kingfishers on them?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Clover was defensive. "They're cool."

Qrow smiled at his boyfriend. "They are. What time shall we go, about two-ish?"

"Sounds fine." Clover returned to the bed to finish his coffee, as Qrow turned away with a smile.

❖

"Oh no, has it been booked for a private event?" Clover examined the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign on the door to the pool area.

"Let me check, you wait here." Qrow pushed past him, leaving Clover scratching his head in puzzlement.

Qrow poked his head inside the inner door. Elm was striding back and forth with a clipboard, waving her arm and calling out to various people, who were busily bustling about the place. She caught sight of Qrow and he beckoned her over.

"Can we come in now?"

Elm cast a critical look about her. "Give it two minutes, I have to be sure the banner's secure." She strode off. "Vine, we need you here, please."

 _Banner?_ Qrow hoped this wouldn't all be too much for the birthday boy.

He went back quickly, just as Clover was about to open the outer door. "What's going on in there?"

"Uh, they're... there's cleaners in there, but they've nearly finished. Just a few more minutes."

"Ah, okay." Clover took out his scroll and flicked through his newsfeed, humming quietly to himself. Qrow breathed a silent sigh of relief.

After a short while, Clover closed his scroll and said, "Should be okay to go in now." He pushed the door open and went through, Qrow at his shoulder. He cannoned into Clover's back, as the younger man stopped abruptly.

Beyond the dry area where they were standing, was a gaggle of people clustered under a wide banner hung on the wall. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CLOVER, proclaimed the large green letters. "Happy Birthday, Clover!" chorused the group of friends and colleagues standing beneath it.

"I... uh... what?" He turned on Qrow. "What's this?"

"I think it's pretty obvious."

"POOL PARTY!" Nora added helpfully.

"Go and get changed you two, then we can get in the pool." Yang gestured to the changing area, as Clover looked helplessly at Qrow.

"I still don't—"

"Never mind, Cloves. Just do as you're told."

So Clover did.

❖

They relaxed on their floats, as minor mayhem raged around them.

Blake and Yang were having a duel with noodles, Blake struggling to stay on her inflatable dragon as Yang poked her mercilessly from her inflatable panther.

Weiss, Penny, and Oscar were trying to perform some kind of synchronised swimming routine. Or drowning, Qrow wasn't quite certain.

Ruby and Harriet were racing up and down the pool, neither getting the better of the other.

Everyone else was taking part in a game of water volleyball. Which seemed to have no rules whatsoever. "No semblances!" shouted Elm, as Vine's arms extended to hit the ball that he otherwise had no chance of reaching.

Clover reached for Qrow's hand as they bobbed gently on the water. He gazed up at the ceiling, the reflected blue of the pool creating undulating patterns above him. He turned his head to see Qrow smiling at him.

"You okay with this? I wasn't sure how you'd be with a surprise party..."

Clover squeezed his hand. "I wasn't sure either at first. But... it's really nice. Everyone together, having fun—"

His comment was interrupted by a scream from Ruby. "I won! I won!"

"It was a tie," Harriet shouted, as the two of them tussled in a twirling mess of limbs that threatened to create a whirlpool in the blue water.

Elm blew a whistle. "Calm down, guys. It's a party. Fun, remember?"

In the momentary hush that followed, the sound of footsteps could be heard. The inner door had opened, and General Ironwood stood with Winter Schnee just inside the dry area.

Clover scrambled to a sitting position, his attempt at military decorum undermined by his float overturning and tipping him into the water.

Qrow pointedly looked the other way.

The General coughed loudly. "Now, I don't want to interrupt your party. Merely to say a Happy Birthday of my own to Clover, a colleague I have come to trust and rely on. I hope you have a good day, Clover." He raised his hand to his spluttering subordinate.

"Thank you, Sir, I will. I am."

"Very good. Now, I'll get out of the way, as I believe the food is arriving."

There were cheers all round, the loudest from Nora. Of course.

  


"So how did you arrange all this food?" Clover asked Elm, as he munched on his third slice of pizza.

She paused, a hot dog halfway to her mouth. "It was Vine. He offered to help the kitchen staff with their stock control system. In fact, he seems to think he got the best of the bargain. It's the kind of thing he likes doing in his spare time." She shrugged her shoulders and took a large mouthful.

"Well, thanks, Elm. I know this was mostly down to you."

"Thanks boss, but everyone helped. Even your boyfriend, although he had no idea it was actually your birthday, until I told him. I thought you'd tell each other _everything_." She winked at them, and strolled over to join Yang and Blake at the food table.

"Hmm." Clover watched her go, his eyes narrowed. "Couples don't need to tell each other _everything_ , do they?"

Qrow looked across the pool. Ren and Nora were sitting close together, feeding each other crisps from a bowl. Marrow and Jaune were back in the pool, sharing a large float as they lay together on their stomachs. Marrow's tail wagged lazily from side to side as he said something to Jaune, prompting a burst of laughter from the younger man.

"Seems like there's more than one couple here today."

Clover followed his gaze. "Yeah. That's a nice feeling. Being together, that's what it's all about."

Qrow stretched out a hand, gripping Clover's tightly. "Happy Birthday, Cloves. Love you."

Clover's head spun round at Qrow's words. The older man was staring at the ceiling, a small smile on his face.

Clover heaved a contented sigh. "Best. Birthday. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
